


Enthralled by Victor

by EHyde



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Crack, F/M, these aren't even real characters what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful wizard finds herself defeated by a mere warrior ... defeat had never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthralled by Victor

The wizard’s arrival had, clearly, shifted the tides of the war. No one could say if it was magic, bribery, or seduction, but every day more and more of her enemies defected. Captains, tacticians, and champions alike all declared loyalty to her cause.

“Surely they must see that defeat is inevitable,” her commander muttered. The wizard gave a curt nod, but was distracted by the sounds of a commotion coming from the front of the camp. She stood up and peered out through the tent flap.

Unable to help herself, she let out a gasp. “ _Who_  is that?” she breathed. Tall, dark, and handsome, but that tired phrase did nothing to describe that sleek black hair, those sculpted abs, the sheer  _confidence_  in the way he strode through the enemy camp.

“Tch,” her commander scoffed. “He’s just one warrior.”

“I need him.”

“My dear, he’s irrelevant,” her commander protested. “Their general, now,  _he’s_  the one—”

“I need  _him_ ,” the wizard repeated. She brushed past her commander’s arm and strode out into the camp, coming to a halt before the enemy warrior. “You,” she began. He smiled, and the spell she had ready at her fingertips faltered.  _Control yourself. You’re a wizard of the First Circle, you can’t allow a man’s smile to set your heart fluttering like a little schoolchild._  She took a breath and steadied herself. “I want you,” she said. She’d meant to sound controlled, assertive, but in a moment of panic she feared she came across as desperate.

The smile, however, never left the warrior’s face. He took her hand in his, then leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Come back to my tent, sorceress, and you may have all of me.”

The wizard flushed pink.  _T-that’s not what I—_ she wanted to say, but was it not? With his warm skin so close to hers, his dark eyes holding her gaze, she suddenly wasn’t sure what it was she wanted. Despite the rumors in her camp, it was purely magic, never seduction, that won her enemies to her side. It wasn’t that she was inexperienced, but never had a man so boldly—and such a man as this—

She knew what she wanted.

Holding the warrior’s hand gently in her own, she followed him out of the camp.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke in a stranger’s tent, an empty mat beside her. “Victor?” That was the name he had whispered to her under the moonlight, that was the name she had cried out when— “Victor?” she called out, louder this time, stepping out of the tent.

Abruptly she was aware that she was among the enemy, and that all the soldiers now staring at her probably wanted nothing more than to kill  _her_  in particular. A hand pressed down on her shoulder, and she flinched away, turned. “Victor!” She let out a gasp in relief, seeing her beautiful warrior at her side. “Come, let us return.”

He didn’t move. “Return?”

“To my camp.” Surely he understood…? “You must know that you’re fighting a losing battle,” she said. “Come with me. We can stay together.”

The warrior chuckled. “A losing battle?” he asked. “My darling, I suggest you take another look around the camp.” She did. And these soldiers, as they prepared for battle, did not seem hopeless, did not seem to be in despair. Wait—was that—? That was Lady Neri, the strategist she’d—and that was Captain Taren—and—she looked up at Victor in shock. “They followed you back,” he said. “Seeing you in such a state—” _seeing my own will broken,_  she realized “—seems to have broken whatever hold you had on them.”

“‘Seems to?’” the wizard repeated. “You—you planned this all along.”

He shrugged. “In truth, my plan was to kill you.” And he smiled again, and spoke softly. “Wasn’t this better?”

“I … I thought we …”

“—had something?” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Oh, but we did, sorceress. We had a wonderful night.” The wizard reached for her magic, reached for anything— “You should leave,” Victor said, softly. “I find I no longer wish to see you dead.”

Wordlessly, she nodded, raising a barrier of aether that would turn aside arrows and blades. She slowly backed away from him, then turned and fled the enemy camp.  _I can’t return to my commander._  She’d surely cost him the battle. She might have cost him the war. She had been defeated, her power—magic of the highest order—simply wiped away. And all by that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [fallenwithstyle](http://fallenwithstyle.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to come say hi.


End file.
